Tough Enough Evolved
by XtremeHardyz107
Summary: Tough Enough Is stepped up a notch when the same basic thing is brought into the WWE, but do the wrestlers even know it?
1. Wondering

Tough Enough Evolved  
  
Wondering  
  
Hometown Boy, Not Yet Tough Enough?  
  
Thursday night the news came from New York City live, Indiana's own Josh Mathews has been beaten, along with three of the other contestants on the Popular MTV show Tough Enough, for a WWE Contract. He recently got a warm welcome back home, but many of us may think Would he have gotten an even warmer one if he would have been carrying in his hand the trophy? Friends and Family of young Mathews say he won't be discouraged in any way, but should we really believe this?  
  
Josh Mathews vowed on the live television broadcast of the Tough Enough Finale that he would not stop until he got the contract he was beaten out for by his fellow show mates Nidia and Maven. It didn't completely crush his spirit yet, but he was a little discouraged. He was often told he was too small to make it as a wrestler, was this just another thing to prove it? It didn't seem to make sense with great wrestlers out there like Rey Mysterio, but maybe WWE people hadn't grasped that yet since he wrestled for WCW; They're arch rival almost. His fingers slipped through his hair slowly as he stared down at the paper headlined "Hometown Boy, Not Yet Tough Enough?" It was articles like those going all around the entire state. The words blurred on the paper slowly, and the black and white print soon became all one big gray blur.  
  
His breath came out of his mouth slowly, and the faint scent of liquor was on it. He took the final drink out of the small glass sitting in front of him it was sort of hard to tell what exact kind of drink it was. It didn't in fact matter now, he had already downed the entire thing. He caught a figure out of the corner of his eye, and he moved his gaze upwards to see what it was.  
  
"Hi, my name's Jordan. I know you probably get asked this a lot but aren't you Josh Mathews?" The small redhead in front of him smiled slightly, she didn't seem to be the same kind of people he was usually approached by lately. It took Josh a moment to realize what she had asked, the liquor had slowed his thinking slightly. He had been there for a few hours, maybe it wouldn't have been as bad if the friends he had been there with before wouldn't have left.  
  
"I am actually, how did you know? The fact that my picture is in every paper with some kind of a headline next to it thats not exactly flattering?" He let his finger drop down to the table with a thud, his hand landed on his own picture that was on the newspaper, "Or the word around town has me as a loser? Maybe even both." He didn't seem like the normal happy person that was seen on TV every week when the Tough Enough season was still going strong. The liquior was probably to blame for that too though.  
  
"Actually I saw you on Tough Enough when the Season first started. I really thought you were going to win that, you certianly deserved it." Jordan smiled slightly, thinking that saying something like that would at least cheer him up a little. It didn't look like it did, but deep down it did. Someone in this godforsaken town actually thought he should have won instead of just his friends and family or people that he'd never meet.  
  
"Really? Thanks, thats nice of you to say. Doesn't seem like anyone in this town thinks that, Minus friends and family." Josh sat up in his chair now, it was slightly easier to tell that the things Jordan had said did at least cheer him some. "You don't have to stand if you don't want." Jordan didn't even have to think about what his said, the small high backed chair was already out from under the table she sitting in it soon after. "So you said your name is Jordan? I wish everyone thought the same way about this whole Tough Enough thing as you did."  
  
"I'm surprised they aren't. It's kind of rude to act the way everyone's acting. You worked your ass off everyday, and for what? For you to come home to a bunch of no life hicks that can't get the bigger picture of this whole thing." Josh looked slightly surprised when she said all that, it was like she had something prepared just in case she ran into him. "You think I'm some psycho stalker don't you? Well I'll have you know I'm not, just I think it's dumb the way they're acting. You were so close."  
  
"I really apperciate everything you've said, it's made me feel a whole lot better." Josh smiled at her, and finally there she saw that happy person from the TV; than again everyone isn't like what they are on TV. It wouldn't take Jordan but ten minutes talking to him to figure out he really was the way he was on TV. Maybe that was one of the reasons they both stayed friends, or it may have been the fact that they just hit it off really well in the begining and kept in touch. Whatever it was, they got closer and closer all the way up until the point Josh finally got into the WWE as a backstage interviewer and Commintator.  
  
It seemed like everything wasn't right in the world of WWE after a while of Josh being in the business. Some of the wrestlers began to refuse to do some of the storylines they put in front of them. Of course Vince would insist on them being done, It will raise the ratings, it's not that bad, Is what he would always say about it. In reality it was getting to be a little ridiculous. Some of the wrestlers even started to talk about leaving.  
  
When Josh started working for WWE it got harder for him to keep in touch with Jordan, but that wouldn't last long. She was trying to get into the business and it was only a matter of time. She had visted Josh a few times and became quick friends with quite a few of the wrestlers. But she wondered sometimes Would that be enough?  
  
Note: I know all of you know this already, but I figured I'd state it anyway since you might get the crazy Idea I am morem than just some crazy person writing a story. I don't own any of the people in the story above except for Jordan. She is my own created character so don't use her! Also the ideas for this story also belong to me. 


	2. Family System

Tough Enough Evolved  
  
Family System  
  
WWE Superstar Walks Out  
  
It was just over a year that we heard World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) Superstar Steve Williams, More Commonly known as "Stone Cold Steve Austin,"  
had dropped everything and left the WWE. For reasons that were very unclear at the time seem oh so clear to us now. Almost as if a anniversary present it has been reported to us by WWE officials themselves that Jeff Hardy has severed his contract with WWE. We are unclear as to the reasons  
now, but we have reason to suspect he has left to follow other career  
goals.  
  
Many of the WWE wrestlers weren't surprised to hear that Jeff Hardy had severed his bond with WWE. Many of them had read articles from Newspapers stating that the reason he left was for other goals in life, that he had accomplished everything he wanted. And just as they knew he was gone, they also knew that wasn't exactly the reason he had left the WWE. Many superstars threatned to leave, but none of them actually had to courage to do it. Jeff might have been the first of a very long series of WWE superstars leaving.  
  
Of course with every superstar that left, or would soon be leaving there was another rookie brought into the WWE. This was a normal process though, since Rookies' were hired even when someone wasn't let go. Just three months after Steve walked out of the business, Josh Mathews was brought into the business as a backstage interviewer. They had more than that planned for him but for now it would stay at that stage. It took him close to two years to finally get into the business after his being in Tough Enough but he was finally able to make it and many people were exstatic about it.  
  
It seemed everyone was happy with the addition at the time, everyone except for Josh himself. He had loved the idea of finally being able to work for the business he only dreamed about. There was only one problem, the one person he had gotten close to over the two years that had passed getting into the WWE he wouldn't be able to see as much. Of course it didn't take long before Josh's little ties with the WWE and Jordan's persistancy actually got her into the WWE as well. It took five or six months for her to get into the WWE, most of that time was spent on a developmental contract but soon she was right there with Josh and everyone else. Was it luck? Or just the fact that the owners knew they were starting something big..  
  
Josh's insistent pace was starting to get on the nerves of the other person in the room with him. "Josh Chill out. Sit down, calm down, and than go for it. There's not much else you can do." The blonde sitting a few feet from the still pacing Josh said, trying to calm him down a bit to where he would stop pacing.  
  
"Shan It's not that easy, I'm nervous as hell." Josh sighed heavily, running a hand through his shot spiked hair as he sat down on the bench Shannon Moore was sitting on as well. His leg was at a quick pace, it moving up and down constantly out of nervousness.  
  
"Don't be nervous, if its meant to be than it'll happen ya know?" Shannon tried to reassure him, it had been about a week or two of Josh acting like this so most everyone in the locker room tried to get him to relax a little.  
  
"Yeah Yeah, I know. Thats what everyone's been telling me, and I'm begining to think they're just telling me that to get me to shut up." Josh fell back against the wall directly behind the bench he was sitting on for now. The necklaces around his neck made a small click noise when they hit each other where they rested on the collar of his black shirt.  
  
"You know you might be right about that, they might have just been saying that but it's the truth. You'll never know unless you try. And damnit your gonna try tonight or we're all gonna die trying to make you. We'll ask her ourselves if we have to." Shannon smirked slightly at the look Josh gave him. "Trust me, I was kidding. Like one of us is going to go up to Jordan and be like Jordan will you Marry Josh? That'll happen.."  
  
"Besides I'd be more nervous that way." Josh sighed, his leg finally coming to a stop as he sat up leaning his elbows on his knees. He stayed like this for a few seconds, the room silent except for a few people walking out in the hallway. "I cannot believe I agreed to doing it on TV. It only happens on TV when its part of a Storyline, this is for real." His head tilted to the side slightly so he could look at Shannon.  
  
"Yeah but all the fans know you two are a thing, ever since she first made her debut it's been kinda obvious. They don't let it die when you do comintary on Velocity. I think they know! Relax. Show starts in ten minutes, and your gonna be the first one out there whether you like it or not." Shannon got up off the bench, practicly dragging Josh out of the room with him. As Josh got up off the bench the back of his foot smashed against the bench making a loud clunk sound, but it was barely noticable through Josh's protest. It didn't make a bit of difference as Shannon still dragged him down the hall, Josh still dragging his feet as he followed Shannon.  
  
"Come on, I can do it on my own I don't need you pushing me. Give me time!" Josh and Shannon both laugh at this, they couldn't help it. Josh had been planning on doing this for close to three months, he had had all the time in the world. But tonight would be the night.  
  
"I did it myself once, and it worked out perfect! Come on it's not hard. Once you get it over with you'll be much happier." Shannon glanced at the small curtianed area in front of them, there were loud blasting noises coming from the other side, signaling that the Smackdown taping had just started. "Get out there!"  
  
Note: See Disclamier in first Chapter... 


End file.
